


In Sweet Company

by SilentLinkandFairy (KotoneJunan)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Smut, Spandexverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/SilentLinkandFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim and Demise have an argument that destroys the throne room. Link cleans it up, and earns a gift from Demise as thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sweet Company

 

Link carefully swept the last of the debris out of the throne room, his shoulders aching from the effort it had taken to clean out the massive room after Demise had ruined it during another argument with Ghirahim.

Link had merely grimaced at all the broken glass and gotten to work, not even saying a single word, though he rolled his eyes to the ceiling and had rather quickly removed all of the heavy stuff, before moving on to scrub down the tiles with a single-minded determination until it shone, before thoroughly waxing it to a precise shine. He was working on polishing up the slight imperfections of the throne away when a voice cleared itself.

Startled, the dark-haired blond toppled off of the throne, only to be caught with a massive hand.

"You have a penchant for falling off of things, Skychild," Demise rumbled, his red eyes glittering with amusement. Link blushed shyly, looking embarrassed and a little shamed.

"I-I'm sorry Master..." The blond trailed off, looking sheepishly at the ground. Demise merely chuckled again, setting him on the ground.

"It's quite alright. I should not have startled you while you were clearly absorbed in your task." Demise observed how the higher parts of his throne shone like fresh lava with some interest, before waving the blond back to his task. "Continue on." He seated himself, legs crossing under his massive frame. It had been quite some time since anyone had dared  _clean_  his throne; he was impressed the dirt and blood came off at all.

Link swallowed and continued doing what he had been, taking as much care as he always did on the particularly tricky curves and weaves of the metal, avoiding the enchanted lava that glowed next to his calves with some practiced effort.

Demise swallowed, fighting the desire to take the young Skychild right there and then, watching that soft, rounded ass bend over as he scrubbed the last of the grime free of the metal seat, before unsteadily stumbling back. The Demon Lord, pleased with something to do other than ogle the pert ass in front of him, caught him deftly with his hand.

"Be careful Skychild, you don't want to fall here, even if the lava will not burn you." Demise chastises gently, and the blond lowered his head in shame.

"Yes Master," He whispered softly. He'd been doing well recently, not tripping over everything and such... damn. He'd almost managed an entire week without being punished.

"Don't fret. You've done excellently today," Demise praised the blond, lifting him into an arm rather proudly. He'd never seen anyone clean quite as well as his current slave. "Now, come with me. I believe you deserve an appropriate treat for your work today." Link looked up, both surprised and a little pleased.

"M-Master, you don't have to reward me... Your satisfaction is enough." Link blushed again, his head tilted down. "I-I'm happy to have been of service." Demise fought a lust-filled groan at that. This boy had no idea he was only fueling the Demon King's need to fuck him into the nearest surface, did he?

"Consider it an... additional service," Demise said finally, when those vivid blue eyes looked up at him. Link looked moderately appeased at that, and nodded eagerly at his Master, ever so happy to please.

Oh how he desired that Ghirahim would behave so docilely like his current, favored servant. Link settled into his arm, comfortably resting against the scaled arm like he belonged there, much to Demise's pleasure. Oh yes. He could get used to this particular little blond relaxing against his arm like a trinket. Perhaps wearing even less than he did now.

Several hallways later, he entered his bathing quarters with a small sigh of pleasure. The Skychild is set on the porcelain side of the tub as the Demon Lord busied himself with setting the bath up for the two of them. Link looked confused, before Demise beckoned him with a hand.

"I'm sure you don't get to bathe often," Demise rumbled. "Strip Skychild, and I'll have a new outfit set out for you." Link nodded, obeying him with slight haste. He really didn't like the spandex too much, with all of the holes in it.

He didn't understand how Ghirahim could wear that.

Demise was pleased to see that the marker of his current disfavored sword spirit was so quickly tossed to the side, eager blue looking up at him docilely. He would have to find something new for the Skychild to wear, if he took him as a lover. It wouldn't do for him to be claimed secondarily to his true Master, after all.

Stripping himself, Demise took pride in the way the Skychild's face flushed a faint pink before he looked away, clearly shy yet in awe of his Master. He lifted the Skychild into his arms again, feeling the lean, slightly taut frame of his toy quiver slightly in expectation of his treat, even if he didn't know exactly  _what_  that treat entailed. Leisurely, Demise fetched a bottle of shampoo for himself, and the young blond took it without asking, carefully uncapping the bottle and offering to wash his hair for him, an act the Demon Lord permitted, after a moment of surprised silence.

The blond's movements were steady but sure, and Demise found himself relaxing into the steady, gentle ministrations of his slave. In fact, Link was taking care of every fire-red strand of hair that covered his scalp lovingly, tenderly enough to call it a massage. After a moment, the small blond fetched a water bucket, filling it with water to wash out his Master's hair with gentle care. He repeated the process with the conditioner, before lathering up his scales with a separate container that was labeled for such use.

Unknown to him, Demise's eyes snapped open, surprised that the Skychild would dare to touch his scales without permission, before he felt a gentle fingertip carefully wash underneath them, removing blood and dirt from battles - and his most recent lovers spat - from under them. It was pleasurable, even enjoyable, for the Demon Lord to relax and feel the small hands do their work.

He relaxed again, content to be pampered by the young slave once more. As the hands ran over his length during his washing, he shuddered faintly in pleasure, but they did not stay long, only cleansing him before moving on, much to his disappointment

Once he was clean, Demise took the blond into his arms again, refreshing the bathwater with a wave of his hand. "You distracted me from giving you your prize, Skychild." Blue eyes blinked at him, innocently confused.

"That wasn't it?" The sheer innocence of those blue eyes maddened him, drove him further into the lustful hell he was making for himself. Such innocence was almost endearing.

"No Skychild." He rumbled, his voice a rocky, aroused purr. "That was not your prize." Though if the Skychild enjoyed doing favors for him as prizes, well, he had yet another thing to gleefully exploit. Why had he not taken the child earlier?

Link was settled back into the water as Demise found himself a bottle of lubrication.

"Have you ever had sex, Skychild?" Demise's voice is blunt and to the point. Link blinks, blushes, and looks away, shame coloring his cheeks in a pretty hue.

"I... Yes." He stuttered. Demise wondered briefly when it had happened - the boy had reeked of virginity during their battle.

"With whom?" He asked, his voice stern. He was not amused that someone claimed  _his_  slave before he did. He had the exclusive honor of defiling all of their slaves first, and those that did not learn would be punished.  _Severely._  He had been looking forward to this particular defilement for quite some time.

Link squirmed, but answered. "Lord Ghirahim, Master." Demise gripped the bridge of his nose, hissing out softly. Of course he did. He would have to punish the spirit rather exclusively soon. The blond looked up worriedly, before a light stroke to his spine silenced his concerns.

"I see. Have you ever been penetrated?" A negative shake of the head answered him, and Demise felt a little amused. So Ghirahim had tried to skirt around those rules by not explicitly taking him... He'd have to punish him even more now for trying to subvert them. "Would you like me to do so?" Demise asked, tilting the boy's chin up to face him.

Sudden redness covered his face, and the blond squeaked, embarrassed but highly intrigued by the request. Could the Demon Lord even  _fit_? It wasn't until Demise chuckled that the blond realized he'd even spoken aloud. He blushed again, embarrassed.

"It takes quite a bit of preparation, but yes Skychild, I will fit." The blond swallowed heavily, imagining himself being filled. The sudden blush that ensued went all the way down his chest, and Demise fought a chuckle. Oh, how adorable this child was.

Red to the tips of his ears, Link nodded, shakily moving closer to his Master's body. Demise chuckled again, before opening the bottle of lubrication and pouring some on his fingers, slicking them up slowly as the blond watched with hungry eyes, mouth open to pant in desire.

He lifted the blond with a hand, carefully having him prop himself up on his elbows and knees in the shallow, yet warm water. Link shivered a little, when his Master's hands slip a finger into him, probing lightly as he explored the virgin passage with curiosity. Link mewled, rocking his hips back in pleasure with a small blush adorning his features.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Skychild?" He asked kindly, pushing his finger in deeper as he continued to stretch and explore.

"Y-Yes Master..." Link mewled softly. Demise purred, clearly pleased.

"Very good... I want this to be as pleasurable as possible for you, understand?" He asked firmly, rewarded by a quick nod of his head and a little moan from the small, frail frame below his own.

Oh, how he would enjoy  _this_. Slipping a second finger in, he began to stretch more, hearing faint mewls of pain accompany those of pleasure for a while, before they faded away into purely animalistic pleasure, the blond returning to his rocking, shifting the large digits in him greedily, more than ready for a third finger, which Demise willingly grants him.

Almost instantly, his fingers pushed lightly against the bundle of nerves he had been seeking, drawing a delighted scream from the blond.

"M-Master! There! Please touch me there again!" He begged, panting desperately and whining loudly when he complied, his entire body quivering with desire and need. Demise groaned at his behavior, pulling his fingers free of the slick hole to attend to his own length, lubricating himself fully. While he may enjoy causing pain to his other lovers, he knew the first true cry of pain from the Skychild would be unbearable.

Link remained in the position he was in, whining softly as his anus remained stretched, slowly shrinking back to a decent size.

"Ready Skychild?" Demise asked, prompting him to nod. When he was given the go-ahead, Demise lifted the frail body up, prodding at his lover's entrance lovingly. Link gasped, his head falling back to press against the Demon Lord's chest, a faint, aroused whimper leaving him.

"Master... Please, stop teasing," His voice begged faintly, so desperate even Demise was a little surprised for a second, before the demon nodded.

"Of course Skychild." He murmured, pressing his mouth against the blond's, sliding him down the thick length with a steady hand.

Demise was not small by any means, being considerably larger than the petite creature he was currently filling, so the ease at which the young blond accepted his length made him wonder if the blond was lying about how far Ghirahim had taken their impromptu relationship. But the desperate gasping and whines as he wiggled on the length to adjust himself corrected that notion immediately.

"Master!" The pleasured cry of sexual delight made the Demon Lord grin hungrily. "Oh... Master, please, keep moving, please!" The blond gave a delighted wail, and Demise grinned.

"Are you sure?" He asked playfully, lifting the blond and lowering him slowly, eliciting another wail from him.

"Please!" The hungry gasp ran all the way down to his bones, and Demise let his smirk grow.

"Your wish is my command then, Skychild." Both hands wrapped around his slim waist, pumping him up and down his shaft, receiving delighted mewls and wails that rang out in the bath, the Skychild utterly unashamed and desperately riding his length for all he was worth. Demise could feel the Skychild's release building rapidly along with his own, the two forging on towards climax together.

"Ah! Master! Oooooh..." The blond wailed again, curling his body around the thick length of his Master, toes curling in desire to release. Demise smirks, shifting the blond's position to properly fill him, drawing a sudden keening sound from Link's mouth as he arched, orgasm filling his veins without even touching himself, the tight little walls of his ass clenching all at once, prompting the Demon Lord to release his seed in thick, stuttered spurts of liquid inside of the blond, oozing out with a deliciously musky smell.

Demise panted for a moment, genuinely stunned by the turn of events that caused his tiny slave to be filled with his Master's cum. He pulled free after a few moments, savoring the feel of the blond's walls fluttering around his length, milking the last of his seed with pleasurable, steady movements he was sure the blond had done deliberately. Pressing a hand against the Skychild's stomach, he watched as Link fought to breath properly, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed with a high of sexually devious pleasure.

"That was . . .  _amazing_  Master..." Link mewled softly. Demise smirked slightly, pulling the blond back against his chest.

"I concur," Demise chuckled softly, taking them both out of the bath and setting the blond onto the bed. "Wait for me here. I have business to attend to." The blond's eyes lowered from his to the cum-coated length in front of him in clear curiosity. "Behave yourself and I will let you clean it when I return." He promised. Link blushed, but nodded, curling up adorably on one of the many pillows the Demon Lord had on his bed.

"Yes Master," Link replied dutifully, a small smile on his pretty lips. Demise chuckled, stroking messy strands of blond back.

"Good boy." Satisfied, Demise dressed quickly and left.

~8~8~

Ghirahim was in the library, boredly reading something that likely held no true interest for the spirit, when Demise found him. Ghirahim looked up to meet a hand to his face.

"What did I say about leaving the Skychild unsullied until I said otherwise!?" The Demon King roared furiously at the cringing sword spirit.

The following half an hour was not pleasant for the demonic spirit, and when he was done, Demise ordered that none touch the injured, vain creature until he explicitly said so, returning to his quarters where a certain Skychild laid, waiting to finish his reward. The thought made him grin and quicken his steps. Oh yes. He would be enjoying the rest of his evening indeed.

* * *

 

[I've officially lost it. I indulged my curiosity when something called the 'Spandexverse' tramped its gleeful way across my blog, and now I'm writing for it. Save me.  ~~Why does my smut demand plot~~

 **Pairings:**  Demise x Link (DemiLink)

 **Warnings:**  Dubcon of some level, Angry Ghira,  **smut.**

I probably got so many details wrong why ~~am I even doing this to myself I don't want to ship anything more~~.

The throne I referred to was this [one](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110502173114/overlord/images/d/d1/Throne_Room.jpg), if anyone cares]


End file.
